Nubby stubby nasty Bee-bots
Plot summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Two. When Ploot messes up and mistakes Xav's DNA for Vax's, Jib's base is nearly eaten by robotic bees. Vex shows up with pest control, but will the bees be too much? Transcript *Ploot: *in his trashy appartment* Uh huh... Vax is gonna be so annoyed by this... YEAH.... YES HE IS.... YEP.... MHM.... *10:17Mysteriousjillguy( You guys start,I forgot to upload something importantz *10:17INVADER VEX*Ploot holds up a tiny robot bee and looks very proud* *10:17Invader JibJib: Okay, I think this can work out..then I can finally get out of this dump..*Types stuff on a computer, and scans stuff* *(Oh, sorry) *(NVM that last line) *10:19INVADER VEXPloot: RUE THE DAY THAT THAT SCUMMY VAX FIRED ME!!! RUE IT!!!! *Ploot: Now.... Where is that Vax-loser... **Ploot logs onto a really old computer and begins hacking into Vax's PAK transmitter to see where he is* *Ploot: Ok... DNA sequence ATTGCATGCCCGTATGCATAATAACGCCCTTTGGATC... That's Vax... *Ploot: So... He's on a ship heading to.... Some planet... Mah bees will soon strike the Vax and destroy his filthy little pork body! *10:22Mysteriousjillguy*THe bee vibrates with glee* *10:22INVADER VEX*Ploot laughs evilly for a minute or two, and then the scene switches to an Irken base on an Earth-like planet* *(Jib, you should do your part now) *10:23Mysteriousjillguy*Suddenly a spittle runner hovers over a bunch of trees* *Darrz:Easy..easy..easy.. *10:23Invader JibJib: Okay..this should work out..I think..yes..*Is typing stuff on a computer* *10:23Mysteriousjillguy*THe spittle runner slowly lands* *Darrz:Okay. **The spittle runner tips over,crushing trees* *10:23Invader JibJib: ? *Turns to the spittle runner* *10:24INVADER VEX*there is a little snail sitting on top of the Spittle runner, slowly waving at Jib* *10:24Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz climbs out of an air hatch* Darrz:Dlaurggh...*THe spittle smokes* *10:24Invader JibJib: *Jumps out of the base, and approaches the Spittle Runer* *10:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ignoring the various bruises and internal injuries I have,WOW! *10:25INVADER VEX*the snail continues to wave, oblivious to everything* *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Look at this planet! It looks so..WERID! *10:25Invader JibJib: ...Why are you here? *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY MENAMI! LOOK! *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Peeks out*.. vDid you have to crash it? *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Gasp* Invader Jib! *10:25INVADER VEX(The snail is an adventure time refference, By the way,.) *10:26Invadervax(LOL) *(I love that snail.) *10:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:THe very first irken to invade an alternate Earth! What's it like here? Why is there candy stuff here? *Darrz:I saw a rainbow horse thingy flying by! WAZZAT HUH? *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *10:27Invader JibJib: The candy is result of genetic mutation...so is the weird..or so, that's how it seems. **weird stuff *10:27INVADER VEX*A two headed duck waddles by and trips over Jib's unmoving foot* *10:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ooohh... *Darrz:So they are made of...uhhmm..CNA? *Darrz:Like DNA. BUt with Candy? **Darrz pokes Jib awkwardly* *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *10:28YourFavoriteFangirl(Sorry guys, my net shut down for a sec *(..DID YOU CONTINUE WITHOUT ME *10:29Mysteriousjillguy( Only for a few mintutes. Nothing big happened. *10:29INVADER VEX(We continued for about five lines... You didn't miss anything) *10:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY MENAMI! LOOK! IT"S JIB! *10:29YourFavoriteFangirl(..I still find that kind of rude *(>n< *10:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:LOOK! LOOK AT ME! I"M NEXT TO INVADER JIB! EVERYONE BEHOLD THIS INVADER"S UNIQUENESS! *yells * *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenam: ..*Looks at Jib*.. Oh, hey Jib. *10:30Invader JibJib: Hi. *10:30Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz's screams echo everywhere* *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Calm down Darrz. *Antennae twitch* ._. *10:31Mysteriousjillguy*Suddenly,the noise of suspicious Ooo inhabitants are heard* *10:31INVADER VEX(Vax, you should introduce Xav soon...) *10:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oh! Sorry! *10:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: If you yell too loud, you'll attract attention.. *10:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oh wait,we're on an invader planet. OH NO! THE SHIP! *Darrz:QUICK! I"LL HIDE IT! **Darrz runs over to the ship and throws a stick on it* *10:32Invader JibJib: Yeah..I'm really just doing my job, nothing speciel.. *10:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Sigh* .. *Hops out of the ship* *10:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I just need a few hundred of thesesticks to cover it! *10:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..That's a stick, Darrz. *Menami: ._. *Menami: .. Don't you have a cloaking device-- ..oh yeah, you're a rookie.. *Long Time has left the chat. *10:33MysteriousjillguyComputer:Intiating last resort cloaking device. *10:33Invader JibJib: *deathstares Darrz* *wihispering* Don't you DARE blow my cover... *10:33Mysteriousjillguy*The spittle cloaks into a giant cow* *10:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *LAUGHS* *10:33MysteriousjillguyComputer:ERROR ERROR. FIXING. **THe ship cloaks into a giant seemingly normal boulder* **Suddenly a racoon walks over* *Racoon:Oh my glob!..... *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:34MysteriousjillguyRacoon:A NORMAL ROCK! *10:34INVADER VEX*Another racoon walks over* *10:34MysteriousjillguyRacoon:A rock that is normal. NOthing wrong here. Yup. *Racoon:Look,greeen bug people. Ya see something new everyday. **The racoon zips back into the forest* *10:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... O-Oh g-- .. *Quickly takes out disguise thingy* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *10:35INVADER VEXRacoon 2: Dude... This is the most normal rock ever.... It looks like a great place to take a dump. *walks over to the rock and lifts up his leg* *10:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..whydidiforget *Menami: ... ._. *Slowly backs away from the racoon* *10:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Are the inhabitants usually this stupid? Or just the racoons? *Darrz:Oh my! I'll get my last resort disguise! *10:36INVADER VEXRacoon 2: *Starts making tons of noise and eventually poops on the ship and walks away* *10:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Looks at Jib* .. Yeah. I've never been here before. e_o *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *10:37Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz takes out a paper bag with eyeholes and the words "NORMAL INHABITANT" scribbled on it* *he puts it on his head and glues a box that reads "BACKPACK" on his PAK* *10:37Invader JibJib: ..*shrugs* Pretty much.. *10:37MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hi! I'm normal. *10:37Invader JibJib: NO WAIT- *10:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Jib! Tell me more about this filthy planet! So I may absorb it's knowledge! *Invadervax has left the chat. *Invadervax has joined the chat. *10:38INVADER VEX(Vax.. You really should come in now...) *10:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Lets go in your base! Pleeease? Hm? **Darrz taps his foot* *10:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looking through possible disguises*.. *Turns one on* *10:39Mysteriousjillguy( GAUGHNNFGHH *10:39Invader JibJib: Okay...the outside part is pretty damaged, but eh. The underground part is fine. Now, don't talk to anything here. I don't want them to know I exist. *10:39Mysteriousjillguy( GTG ALERT GTG ALERT *10:39Invader JibJib: *Starts walking toward the base* *(Aw what) *10:39YourFavoriteFangirl(.. DX *10:39INVADER VEX(Aw... Dang it) * *10:40Invader Jib(It's only 10: 39 though D:) *10:40INVADER VEXMhm... *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( MOther has work tomrrow. THat means when MOther sleeps I have to sleep too. *10:40INVADER VEX *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( Yes,the rule doesn't make much sense. *10:40InvadervaxAw... *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( Especially since this medicene keeps me awake all night. *twitch* *( DO NOT BE ALARMED. I will be on all day tomrrow. Vex,I will give you a gift n stuff. *10:41INVADER VEXOk... *Thanks in advance, I gu Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Irken Conquest